


Book cover for Mercenary by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Guns, M/M, Merc Bond, Photoshop, awwww yiss!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bond + Guns + that folder two levels in marked 'shiny things' = yes, thank you, please, very much with the things!</p>
<p>tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/46666636516/book-cover-for-mercenary-by-bootsnblossoms-and</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Mercenary by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mercenary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736700) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Bond + Guns + that folder two levels in marked 'shiny things' = yes, thank you, please, very much with the things!
> 
> tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/46666636516/book-cover-for-mercenary-by-bootsnblossoms-and

 

 


End file.
